


Darkness Falls

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Horror, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: Alexis and David thought this would be a normal trip to pick up some merchandise for the store. What occurs however is a fight for their lives as the Rose siblings have to survive being hunted by someone, who seeks to have one of them.





	Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> It's September...know what that means? SPOOKY TIMES, and thus is my first horror idea! So there we go! Hope you like it!

"I don't see why I have to come with you, "Said Alexis disdainfully, as she was on her phone scrolling through Instagram. Because honestly, she doesn't see why it couldn't be Stevie going along with him this time.

"Because last time I left you in charge, you missed the package and you destroyed half of my store. So that is why Stevie is in charge of the store, and why you're in the car with me." Explained David, she groaned and rolled her blue eyes as she continued looking through her phone because of course David had to hold a grudge over that. At least he wasn't going off about his stupid Tamagochis. Which wasn't exactly her fault either.

"Ok well what did you expect me to do David, I was bored!" She exclaimed.

"Um, I trusted you! You were literally only there to get a package." Said David, his sister made another squeal of disapproval. David rolled his eyes, honestly why did he even trust Alexis with anything? Honestly he loves his sister but she can just be so irresponsible and he literally does not know why he trusts her with anything.

"Y'know one of these days you're going to need my help with something, and I'm just not gonna do it. Nope I'll let you crash and burn." She replied making him scoff and roll his eyes.

"Uh-huh ok well, luckily for me I don't think I'll ever need your help with anything else ever again. "He replied, and once again Alexis rolled her eyes. "What is this place anyway?"

"It's a farm, that wants to sell us some of their wares? I dunno they didn't really explain it too well over the phone. But basically, they want us to check out what they're selling and if we can sell it in their store or not." Said David, which yeah sounded pretty sketchy, but they'd mentioned being a friend of Heather's, had mentioned that they wanted to sell a product in their store that the vendor really believed in. Honestly it sounded fine. Even if the farm was literally six hours away from town, so it wasn't exactly local but well they needed some new products after all.

"Ugh, great now I've lost signal." Said Alexis, turning off her phone. There was like one motel nearby but for the most part it was all woods and isolated. "Now what am I gonna do?"

"You could take a nap? I dunno." Said David flippantly, making her groan in irritation but decided to do so...only to later be woken up by the sound of a car door slamming, which meant they were there, and the first thing David notices is the barbed wire fence around the property. Which is weird. Alexis looks around if this is a farm...where are the animals? Heather's place definitely seemed like a farm. Perhaps the animals were in the back? No something wasn't right here. She looks around and sees nothing but trees outside the fence.

"David I don't like it here." Said Alexis, immediately feeling like her insides were twisting and turning.

"Well go wait in the car, I will literally be two minutes." Said David, making her scoff.

"You're such an asshole."

"Takes one to know one." He responds, prompting her to stick her tongue out at him. The house is large and green, immaculate, with an oak door and a brick patio. It's beautiful, and yet...there's something not right here. She looks up as her brother rings the doorbell, and there stands a man. He's tall, with icy blue eyes, and blond hair that's swept back with pale skin. He's...very hot she won't lie. A chiseled jaw, white teeth, smooth skin, very nice broad shoulders, he looks like he works out. And yet...there's something about the way he looks at David she doesn't like.

"Hi, Richard Levill, you must be David."

"Yup, oh uh this is my sister Alexis."

"Welcome." He wraps his arms around David's shoulders and leads him in. The decor is nice, rustic, a little too country for her tastes but it's fine. Alexis follows after them, still trying to get a signal on her phone.

" So, I'm glad you could make it..and to celebrate this new partnership..I thought we could celebrate." Said Richard, leading them to the dining room where he'd laid out some wine and a cheese platter. "I figured you'd be hungry."

"Oh my God yes! Thank you so much. "Said David as he sat down.

"Well it's the least I could do." Said Richard, as he sat down and poured David some wine. The other man chuckled, as he took a sip. Alexis rolled her eyes slightly, the moment she caught on. The guy was totally hitting on her brother. Fancy wine? Cheese? Silverware? candles? not to mention the subtle or rather not so subtle arm touches? Oh yeah this guy was hitting on David. When would he catch on? She didn't know. But she didn't eat, still trying to get some sort of signal on her phone.

"So, where's your fiance?" Asked Richard as he refilled David's glass.

"Oh he went to some tax seminar, who even volunteers for those things?" Asked David with a scoff, and a light chuckle.

"I see...Did you tell him you were coming here?" He asked,

"Mm, I told him I was gonna go pick up some stuff someone wanted us to sell but not where specifically." Replied David, and Richard nodded as he looked into David's brown eyes. He reached over and gently took David's hand in his, to which David chuckled nervously slightly before removing his hand. "So what is it you do?"

"I'm a photographer mostly." He replied, as David continued to drink and eat. "I like to take photographs of the things that really matter.I like to think I can see the beauty in most things."Perhaps you even showed a couple of my prints in one of your galleries."

"Probably, can I see them?" Asked David curiously.

"Of course, I'll go get them." Said Richard, as soon as he left, Alexis looked up at her brother.

"You know he likes you right?" She asked.

"Alexis he is not into me." Said David drinking his wine, and she gave him a look. "Ok just because you were right about Patrick does not mean you're right this time."

Alexis rolled her eyes, and got up to go to the bathroom deciding to leave her brother to...whatever was going on and hoping they'd be done soon. David looked up, as Richard returned with prints, and David marveled at them because they did look very nice. He didn't think he had them in his gallery before though. The images however start blurring together and he's not drunk because he's only had two glasses of wine thus far and it takes far more than that to get him drunk. But his head is spinning and pounding and there's almost cotton in his ears as his vision is going a little dark. Is it a panic attack? No His panic attacks aren't like this. He rubs his head, when Richard places a hand on his back, and he looks up and...he should really listen to Alexis more often when she says someone likes him. Even so...he doesn't feel safe.

Alexis entered a room thinking it was the bathroom when she saw it was a bedroom instead. Something however caught her eye, she entered the room quietly going around the bed, to a corkboard hanging on the wall. And her jaw drops in horror as aqua eyes look sporadically everywhere because...there are so many pictures of her brother here. All taken at a distance of course, some with him and Stevie, others with him and Patrick, him with her, some...is that inside the motel? She covers her mouth and her eyes widen when she sees the ones with Patrick having Patrick's face scratched off. Immediately, she takes out her cellphone and takes pictures of the giant collage of creepiness. She and David...David is alone with a fucking psycho shit. Immediately she looks around the room, for something, anything she can use as a weapon.

Her eyes spot a knife on the bedside table. It's retractable, with a curved blade, almost reminding her of a velociraptor's claw. It'll have to do. She hides it in her bag, and steps out quietly shutting the door behind her. Does she call the police? No, no signal fuck. She swallows and sighs.

She's been in this position before.

In the position of holy shit, I'm alone and there's no one to help me, and people are trying to kill me. So while her head is racing and panicking...she's also much more calm and methodical. She sees the man, kissing David, his hands roaming every which way and David is just paralyzed with fear or something she doesn't know. But she goes over and grabs the wine bottle. Before smashing it over Richard's head.

"Alex-"

"No time, come on." Said Alexis, when David stands but almost falls. Oh fuck. Alexis goes over and she makes sure he's stable before helping him out the door. She doesn't know how long Richard is going to stay down. She shoves David into the backseat before running to the driver's side...which is when Richard runs out of the house. Fuck. She immediately starts the ignition and speeds on out of there. With..fuck now he's after them.

"Alexis what's going on?" Asked David.

"He's a stalker, whose obsessed with you, look let me just concentrate ok!" She exclaims in a way that's not like her.

"I think he roofied me." Said David meekly.

"He what? Fuck, ok uh just just lay down I'm gonna try to lose him and then we're going to get help. Bet for now stay calm and lay down." She orders, and she doesn't need to tell him twice. He does so, when she cries out as something rams into her. "Is he seriously ramming into us?!"

David sits up, and puts on his seatbelt as Alexis swerves the car and the tires screech.

"ALEXIS WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yelled David, immediately clinging to the seat for dear life..

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE IDIOT!" Yelled Alexis back, as she drove the car speeding it down a wooded area and oh her parents are going to kill her for this, but its better than creepy mcfuckface. They scream, as the car jolts and they lurch forward as the car falls over a small incline and it tumbles down. Once it's over, David immediately throws up once he gets out. Alexis gets her stuff and...oh this isn't good.

"Fuck, great. Now we're stuck in the Canadian wilderness with no signal, a trashed car, which mom and dad are going to kill us for trashing and-" He doesn't even finish that thought because he was once more vomiting. Immediately, Alexis is at her brother's side gently patting his back. He sighs as she helps him up. She looks up at the incline, and helps him up. It's steep and David is complaining but honestly at this point Alexis is trying to stay calm.

"How the hell are you so calm?" Asked David, looking up at her incredulously.

"I've gone through worse." Said Alexis, which makes her brother look at her curiously. Once they're finally up, Alexis immediately hides them because she sees Richard's car on the freeway with the man himself standing there with binoculars. She hopes he didn't see them.

"Ok, what is going on?" Asked David, as his head was still spinning.

"We um...well I went to the bathroom or thought I did when I went to his room and I discovered...this." She replied, taking out her phone and showing him the pictures she'd taken. David's heart skipped a beat, as he saw them. His eyes widened as he was scrolling through them, he covered his mouth. "Are you ok?"

"I think he roofied me, and...wait...was that why he was ramming into us?" He asked, to which she nodded. He looks at where she's looking and sees he's still there. They sigh, and honestly in David's state of mind he can barely even think or talk. He looks at his sister, who is still calm and trying to get a signal and being unable too. She groans and after making sure he's gone gets up.

"Ok, come on I saw a motel back there, down the high way."She says, deciding to start walking by following the highway.

"Wait Alexis we should stay here! Incase someone comes looking for us" Exclaimed David going after her.

"And whose going to come looking for us David? Patrick's at his seminar, Ted's at work, Stevie's at the store thinking we're coming back anyway, and mom and dad aren't going to give two shits. Lets just go to the motel and we'll call someone to pick us up." Said Alexis, and he groans because yes she has a point. Still, this is..something he's not used to. He's seen Alexis in all types of situations. Seen her be angry, frustrated, teasing, playful, seen all sides to his sister...so where the hell is this survivalist Alexis coming from?God it's like when he saw competitive Patrick at the baseball game.

"Can we at least wait for the roofie to wear off?" He asked.

"I once had to find my way through the Bavarian mountains, completely high and drunk. If I can do that, you can walk." She replied, with no sympathy. He groans in pain, and that stops her. Alexis sighed, and went over helping David over to a log and sitting him down. "Fine, we'll wait."

David sighs gratefully, he looks at Alexis, ever vigilant and her blue eyes looking every which way. Still, they sit there in silence for what feels like hours. They got here at 5 PM, and the sun looks like it's about to go down as it hangs overhead.

"So...what's with...this whole situation?" He asked, motioning to all of her, whilst he was waiting for the drugs to wear off. Gently Alexis takes out some wet wipes from her putse and gives them to David, who sighs in relief as the cold wipe hits his hot skin. "You went from Elle Woods to GI Jane in less than five minutes."

"The first time I got kidnapped, I was scared out of my mind." She said, since...he probably wouldn't remember this anyway. But David focused on his sister and what she was saying. "I was twelve."

"Bu...no, if you were twelve then I was sixteen." He replied, and she chuckled.

"You were with your boyfriend at the time, mom and dad were..somewhere I dunno. I was playing in our front yard, just..playing. Then this guy comes up, asking if I wanted to take a look at his puppy and being twelve...I did. So I go up to him and he puts me in his van because, he was going to take me to his house to see the puppy. " She says, and she shakes her head. "I was stupid and naive and.."

"And twelve, Alexis you were twelve. And I don't know if you've noticed but twelve year olds will trust anything. Just last week some twelve year old came into the store, and I sold him breath mints, because he thought they were candy. "He replied, immediately trying to make her feel better.

"I still should have known better?! Twelve is old enough to know not to go off with strangers." She says, before sighing. "Anyway, I just remember being scared, and thinking that mom and dad would know I was gone and they'd call the police, or you would...someone...someone had to know I was gone right? But one day became two...two became three...and finally, two weeks went by. Two weeks of being held hostage, and I guess when he saw there was no trace of me on the news or whatever he let me go. When I came home...it was like I never left. Mom and dad were still gone, you were on a date. The worst thing that could ever happen to a kid, happened to me and no one cared or noticed...or tried to find me. So I made a promise to myself, if it ever happened again I'd make sure to save myself. Because no one else was going to."

David wrapped his arms around his little sister, in a tight hug. He couldn't even imagine how that felt. To be captured by some psychopath, and stay there...only to come home and find that none of your family was even aware. That you went a traumatic situation and no one was even attempting to find you, and suddenly..he understands Alexis' behavior a lot more pre-Schitt's Creek. Of course she didn't care about going off with random guys to exotic locales...no one cared about her when she was kidnapped at twelve...why should they care when she's an adult.

"So I'm good at this stuff. I had to be." She said, and David nodded.

"At least one of us is." Said David, making her smile. "And I'm sorry. That none of us noticed. I just thought you were in your room...for two whole weeks I...I don't know. "

"Is that why you were doing all that other stuff? To make up for not being there the first time?" She asked.

"Yes. Look, you're annoying, and a brat, and sometimes you can be the most overbearing, co-dependent, whiniest, self serving, bitch I have ever met. But you're still my little sister." Said David softly. "And I will always be here for you when you need me."

She smiled softly at him, and he smiled back at her. They looked up, when they swore they heard a whistling sound. Immediately, they stood up.

"Come on, the sun is going down and unless you want to sleep on the ground David? We should start walking." She replied, he nodded and the pair started walking.

"Have you ever had a stalker before?" Asked Alexis curiously.

"Y'know I don't think I did. Like before this one? No or...I don't know and I'd rather not think about it." Said David, because what the fuck. He's seen the pictures on Alexis' phone..and oh yeah he's immediately going to the police with those and he's honestly not even sure how he missed someone taking pictures of him. It makes him feel...unsafe. Schitt's Creek had become his haven, a small part of the world where he was sure nothing could ever hurt him. Now someone had taken that way from him.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"A little, I think the roofie is starting to wear off." He replied making her smile. Gently he playfully shoves her. "Thank you. For getting us out of there."

"Well, you're welcome..how much do you wanna bet that mom and dad are going to be mad about the car instead of relieved we're safe?" She asked.

"Oh we don't even need to bet, we know they are." He replied, making her laugh. They continue walking, and the sun has gone down by this point..and they're still not even there yet. Alexis sighed, and pulled out her phone, which was slowly losing battery..not to mention they were both clearly hungry. "Are you hungry?"

"No, sometimes when I was kidnapped and I'd escape, I'd have to eat whatever was in the woods..which is what it looks like we're going to have to do." She replied.

"Ew! I'm not doing that!" He exclaimed.

"It's either that or don't eat." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. David sighed

"Ok fine." She motions for him to follow, and using the light from their phones, Alexis picks edible berries, and some nuts to make a sort of trail mix. Arguably not the most filling of meals but she was trying he'd give her credit for that. He sent a text message to Stevie explaining everything, however...his phone died immediately after which was just great. The sun had finally set which meant they were walking, alone..in the dark. With only the street lamps of the high way to help. They freeze when they hear a twig break...and the sound of someone whistling.

"David run. Run!" She exclaimed, and David will admit that he's not the best runner but in that moment he ran faster than he ever had in his life. They ran and ran and ran, but they still heard the rustling of the trees, the whistling sound permeating and they knew they had to get out of there. But Alexis who has done this so many times, and who is so much faster than him is running and he can't keep up and he screams as something trips him. He gasps, and begins panicking as he eels two hands on his ankles begin dragging him.

"ALEXIS!" He screams. Alexis turns and runs back, she takes the knife from her purse, and Richard screams, as she used the knife to slice his face causing blood to spray everywhere. She then slashed his neck, his chest, just slashing and slashing wherever she could. The man glares at her, as she helps David by taking his hand and running with him. Immediately she ducks into the shadows, and David is shaken up..but he looks at Alexis and there's blood all over her clothes, on her hands, on the knife. She's breathing...but her eyes are glazed over. Almost like she's thinking of something.

"Alexis?" Said David softly, she sniffs and sighed as she fell to her knees dropping the knife before crying. David knelt beside her, and hugged her, gently rubbing her back. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm here. Where did you get the knife?"

"It's his. I stole it from his room." She replied, making him nod.

"I was wondering where it went, " Came a voice in the darkness. Alexis grabbed the knife again and stood up, with David hiding behind his sister. "Girl, you've got some good aim. Some really good skills with the knife too. You've done that before haven't you?"

"Shut up." Said Alexis glaring at him, at least where she assumed he was.

"That wasn't denial. But..I'm curious. Tell me, where'd a tiny thing like you learn how to almost kill someone like that from?" He asked with a chuckle. David bit his lip and looked away. He has a feeling, considering Alexis' sordid history..she's probably had to do that more than once. To ward off advances she didn't want or like. Alexis grips the knife tighter and he chuckles. "Look..how about this, I'll cut you a deal. You let me have David and-"

"You can go fuck yourself, because you are not taking my brother anywhere." She replied, in a voice that's much different than the Alexis David knows. It's colder, harsher, meaner.

" I've heard about you, Alexis. The ditzy heiress who always finds herself in dangerous situations, being kidnapped by princes, pirates, and gang members. Held hostage for a ransom that never comes, because your parents were too busy to know you were missing. It's gonna suck doesn't it...to know you're only second best...oh no I'm sorry third best. They always have loved David more than they loved you haven't they." He said and Alexis looks down at the ground lowering the weapon slightly. " I bet if it was David that had gone missing they would have cared."

David looks at his sister, and he knows what's going on. He's trying to turn her against him. Immediately David places his hands on Alexis' shoulder. Even as he keeps talking.

"You and I both know that David is just a hindrance to you, a nuisance, he doesn't love you...he's never loved you. Wasn't this the same David who wanted you to get murdered first? The same David who time and time again has stolen one crush after another, the same David who has only ever thought of himself? Alexis I'm just trying to help you. You see...from the moment I saw him, I knew David and I...we were destined to be together. He...belongs to me."

"I literally do not." Said David recoiling in disgust and fear. "Alexis, now would be a good time to use that-"

"Shut up David." She says coldly, and David is taken aback as she reaches into her bag. Was she actually considering leaving him to his stalker? His heart sunk to the pit of his stomach at that. Because he's used to people leaving him. Used to people abandoning him, but he...he always thought that at least Alexis would have his back. That at least his little sister would be by his side. He bit his lip and looked away, unsure of what to say. "Go on."

"I fell in love with David, so I kept a close eye on him...at the motel, at work, around town, everywhere in that town. Finally..it all just became overwhelming and I decided to take matters into my own hands. Once you hand David over...I'll get rid of Patrick, don't want any loose ends now do we? And you? Alexis? You can have everything you always wanted. Wouldn't it be great to have your parents all to yourself? to be an only child? to never have to fight for love and attention?" Said Richard, as he looked at Alexis. "Wouldn't your life be so much better...without David in it? I'm just trying to help you. Give me David...and your life will be so much better."

"No"

"I'm sorry?" Asked Richard.

"I've had a long day, I just wanna go home and have my boyfriend give me a foot rub. I came on this trip I didn't even want to go on, I discovered that my brother has a stalker, that you were planning on doing who knows what to my brother if I hadn't saved him. You trashed our car, you're the reason we've been walking for hours. So first of all no. I'm not giving you anything you want. Second, you don't know anything about me or David. Yeah he can be annoying, and gross, and sometimes he's like a big, dirty, raccoon...but he's my brother, and I wouldn't give him up for anything."Said Alexis, David smiled and hugged his sister tightly, actually letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Finally, David doesn't belong to you, and you were so not meant to be. So you can go to hell."

I'd hoped we wouldn't have to do this." Said Richard, before punching Alexis, she hit the ground and screamed as he stomped on her knee shattering it.

"Alexis!" Exclaimed David, before he could get to his sister's side, the other man immediately grabbed him by the waist and started dragging him away, even as David struggled and tried to get out of his grasp. Alexis groaned, and looked up. Her nose was bleeding, and her leg aching...but she could see the outline of David struggling as the other man was taking him. Alexis glared, and she remembers all those times she was kidnapped, all those times she'd been held hostage, all those times she'd been told to stay down. She did the opposite...she didn't flinch, didn't scream, or cry like the first time. She stood back up. Even when she was in pain. Her knee flares up, and fuck it hurts...but David is counting on her. So she runs. She runs through the pain as the adrenaline kicks in. She takes out the knife and stabs it right into Richard's head. right between his eyes. He screams letting go of David, as she glares at his stalker.

Richard falls to the ground, and she lets out a sigh dropping the knife. David goes over, and immediately helps his sister before she can fully collapse to the ground...and mentally, David makes a mental reminder to never get on Alexis' true bad side. He looks at her bag where it's..glowing now, how had he not realized that? He pulls out her phone and saw she had dialed the cops. Her phone however chose that time to die. Which was good because he could hear sirens in the distance.

Alexis gasped, as she woke up in a hospital room. She sighed, in relief, it was...morning? Wait where was David and that creepy guy?

"Hey! There she is!"

"Our little heroine!" Exclaimed Moira, as her parents entered the room and greeted her with hugs.

"Uh oh hi um...what happened?" She asked, still confused.

"Well uh, the police picked you up and...David explained everything, showed them the evidence on your phone and well..they can't exactly press charges since he's dead. But they said they won't charge you because it was self defense and you were protecting your brother." Said Johnny proudly, as he gently squeezed Alexis' shoulder.

"Oh yes, our dear Alexis is a Wonder Woman!" Exclaimed Moira, hugging her daughter.

"Uh thanks..where's David is he ok?" Asked Alexis.

"I'm fine," Said David, as he came in with Stevie, Ted, and Patrick. She smiled softly, as Ted went over and immediately greeted her with a hug and a kiss. "Though after I told them everything, everyone immediately proclaimed that they wanted to be on your team if we were in a horror movie or a zombie apocalypse."

"Oh yeah, babe you are a baddass." Said Ted proudly, making her giggle. When she saw her leg was in ca cast.

"Wait...I have to wear that? EW! How long?" She asked.

"Well you did run with a broken knee so...awhile." Said David, making her groan lightly and everyone chuckle. Her brother went over to her, and she smiled softly as he hugged her tightly to which she immediately hugged him back. He'd never trust his sister with the store or a tamagochi...but he would trust her with his life, over again. Alexis smiled and after awhile everyone left to let her rest. She sighed as she nestled onto the bed.

...when she heard a whistling sound from down the hall.


End file.
